


At Dusk

by ontaemin



Category: SHINee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Poetic nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 17:31:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15635403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ontaemin/pseuds/ontaemin
Summary: At dusk, they met. A lick past sunset as bare feet trampled across unkempt, backyard grass and all the weeds and clovers that resided between the cool blades.





	At Dusk

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably really pretentious sounding and strange but it just came to me quickly from the word prompt ‘dusk’ so I needed to write it down. I don’t usually write high school AU’s so sorry for the underage stuff. Hope you enjoy and I hope this style isn’t too off putting. xx

At dusk, they met. A lick past sunset as bare feet trampled across unkempt, backyard grass and all the weeds and clovers that resided between the cool blades. 

They met at dusk, in hush voices they confessed secrets, behind the fence that could hide the two. Skinned knees against cool dirt, dirty hands playing over mouths in failed attempts to stifle inexplicable laughter. 

They met at dusk, and after their first, they began to kiss the every night away, until they could nearly fall asleep in each other’s arms. Taemin dreamed of that, and prayed to the lord to never die, as he was sure heaven could be found in the arms of his midnight rendezvous partner. 

In the mornings, sun shone through slivers in Taemin’s blinds, accusing him of everything he had done wrong the night before. Berating him with harsh words, biblical words, his mother’s words, all about why he would be consumed in flames in the near future. It only made him want it more. Nothing could stop him from needing what he was addicted to. 

He couldn’t keep it in. Couldn’t sit still in class and couldn’t keep himself from sprinting to his locker. Jinki - Lee Jinki. He’s too nerdy and shy to have Taemin wrapped around his finger the way he did, but Taemin would willingly let him be his puppet master for the rest of his life. He couldn’t breathe without Jinki. Couldn’t sleep without the thought of his lips and his hands and his heart. The things he said and the way he held Taemin. The way his eyes glowed in the dark in those moments between their coveted kisses. So many words beneath those chestnut irises, so many words needn’t be said; the two already knew everything the other was thinking. Words were nothing for beings as connected at they. 

At dusk, they made love in Jinki’s squeaky twin sized bed with the tattered old sheets and posters plastered around them. Taemin could drown in the sweat between them - drown in the love Jinki gave him. He could die happy like this, clawing at the elder for dear life as the headboard shook. It’s all he ever wanted. Jinki. All consuming and all absorbing, nothing but him, until the end of time. 

At dusk, they ran away. Together, with stolen purse money from their mothers and half a tank of gas in Jinki’s beaten up car. They made love too many times to not be dehydrated. They slept in dirty motels and showered at truck stops and knew they’d never be happier. No more grass tickled their feet and knees but cheap linen and scratchy carpet - no laughter stifled, no secrets kept. 

In dusk, is how they’d live from then on. Gone from the world, living in their own. Only each other till the end of time.


End file.
